Baby Breath's Petals
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: Terkadang, sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana mampu meninggalkan sebuah kesan besar tak terlupakan dalam memori./"Can you realized the first time we meet?" "With baby breath's petals at the flower store"/ KyuWook/KyuMin/SeoKyu (?)/YoonSeo/YoonSic RnR plis :D


**_Baby Breath's Petals_**

**(Chap 1)**

**By****:****Uqqielf**** Lee Minsung**

**Pairings : KyuWook**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary : "Can you realized the first time we meet?" **

"**With baby breath's petals at the flower store"**

**Disclaimer****:**** All Character **** God, Their Parents, Their Fans, & Themselves, but The Story is Mine! ^_^**

**_Baby Breath's Petals_ ****© Uqqielf**

**Warning : Boy x Boy, Girl x Girl, AU, Combine Character, Fake Couple**

**STORY START!**

_Terkadang, sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana mampu meninggalkan sebuah kesan besar tak terlupakan dalam memori._

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

Satu per satu setiap tangkai bunga kecil berwarna putih bersih berpindah tempat ke dalam ranjang bunga. Dua, tiga, kemudian keranjang bunga itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga mungil yang terlihat begitu tidak menarik—ya untuk beberapa orang.

"Ya! Ryeokie! Cepatlah memanen bunga-bunga itu! Mobil yang akan pergi ke kota sudah akan berangkat!" teriak seseorang—si pemilik ladang bunga pada pegawainya—Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hyung, bunga-bunga ini harus dipetik dengan penuh kasih sayang agar orang yang kelak membelinya turut merasakan kasih sayang dalam bunga ini tau," gerutu seorang namja mungil dengan rambut kecokelatannya pada bosnya itu—tidak sadar dirinya siapa—pegawai. Tapi beruntung si pemilik ladang bunga bukanlah orang yang culas.

"Terserah apa katamu Ryeokie, kalau kau terlalu lama memetik bunga-bunga itu dengan kasih sayangmu. Mobilnya akan pergi, bunga itu tidak akan terjual. Lalu kasih sayangmu akan bunga-bunga itu juga sia-sia," jawab seorang namja dengan perawakan lembut namun dewasa—Leeteuk.

Ryeowook bungkam tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya mendengus lucu membuat Leeteuk terkikik geli dengan tingkah pegawainya ini.

"Aku tahu hyung" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya dan segera berjalan menuju mobil di mana bunga-bunga lain sudah terkumpul, dan sekarang Ryeowook ikut masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa bunga-bunga dari ladang Leeteuk ke kota.

"Apa nama bunga ini?" celetuk seseorang lain dalam mobil dengan tiba-tiba—Donghae yang akan membawa mobil penuh bunga ini sampai ke kota bersama Ryeowook. Sejenak Ryeowook mengulas senyum tipis kemudian menatap sekeranjang bunga dalam pangkuannya.

"_**Baby Breath~"**_

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

"Kyuhyun sunbae!"

Seorang yeoja tampak berlarian ke arah seorang namja jakung dengan kulit sepucat saljunya. Yeoja itu berlari dengan jarak pendek memakai _hells _tingginya. Membuat kakinya agak sedikit nyeri tapi tidak ia pedulikan. Dan ketika sampai tepat di depan oorang yang tadi dia panggil tubuhnya limbung ke arah orang itu dan...

BRUK!

Naas. Tubuhnya jatuh dengan tidak anggunnya ke jalanan tepat di depan namja yang dia panggil tadi. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa yeoja tadi bangun dengan semangat dan berdiri di hadapan namja jakung berkulit sepucat salju di hadapannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah iba padahal sebenarnya dia tidak peduli. Yeoja yang jatuh tadi mengagguk yakin dan mengulas senyum manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi menjawab panggilan yeoja itu sebelumnya.

Seketika yeoja dengan paras lugu dan cantik itu menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan kedua tangannya sambil membungkuk sopan. Kyuhyun menataap yeoja yang tak lain adalah adik kelasnya itu heran.

"Apa ini Seohyun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mengambil kertas yang disodorkan yeoja itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

"Ah! Alamat toko bunga yang nanti akan kita kunjungi" jawab Seohyun riang dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu jalan ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengacu ke alamat toko bunga di tangannya. Seohyun mengangguk-angguk pasti dan menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

"Jessica eonnie memintaku mengantarmu ke sana," jelas Seohyun

"Maksudmu putri direktur?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Seohyun kembali mengangguk riang. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu masa bodoh.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi asisten sunbae," ucap Seohyun riang.

"Dan aku juga senang bisa bekerja di perusahaan pertunjukan ini meski sebenarnya aku tak butuh asisten," jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya.

"Pertunjukan ini akan sangat indah sunbae!" pekik Seohyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bunga apa yang hari ini akan dipakai di pertunjukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_**Baby Breath~"**_

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

Ryeowook membungkuk menatap Donghae yang sedang jongkok dan memeriksa ban mobil. Ryeowook kemudian segera menegakkan tubuhnya lagi ketika Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya hyung! Bagaimana bisa ban mobilnya bocor di saat seperti ini?!" keluh Ryeowook seperti anak kecil. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap ban mobil yang kempes dengan pasrah.

"Kalau kita tidak sampai tepat waktu di toko bunga itu, mati kita hyung!" pekik Ryeowook frustasi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal jalanan.

"Jangan berlebihan, Leeteuk hyung orang yang murah hati, kau tahu?" sangkal Donghae. Ryeowook hanya menambah otak Donghae jadi pusing dengan keluhannya—mereka berada di jalanan sepi perbatasan kota dan tidak ada bengkel di sana. Jarang kendaraan lewat, dan jaringan ponsel yang buruk. Lengkap sudah.

"Satu kilometer dari sini ada halte bus. Kau pergilah ke sana Ryeokie," saran Donghae.

"Apa hyung? Maksudmu jalan kaki?" pekik Ryeowook tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan yakin Donghae.

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi Ryeokie, bunga yang ada di keranjangmu itu sudah dipesan seseorang," bujuk Donghae dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebagai seorang namja yang sangat menyukai bunga, Ryeowook terlalu menganggap bunga itu spesial—bagian dari hidupnya—belahan jiwanya. Itulah kenapa dia lebih memilih bekerja sebagai petani bunga di ladang Leeteuk hyung yang dia kenal dari hyungnya—Donghae.

_Bunga ini dirawat dan dipetik dengan penuh kasih sayang, sehingga tumbuh berbunga dengan cantik dan indah serta kelopak-kelopakknya yang kokoh memukau. Kasihan sekali kalau harus berakhir layu tanpa sempat dinikmati keindahannya oleh banyak orang—kasih sayang pada bunga-bunga ini akan sia-sia._

Perkataan Leeteuk hyung terngiang di telinga Ryeowook membuat logika keegoisannya menyerah.

"Aku akan jalan"

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seorang namja dengan perawakan manis dan senyum aegyonya merangkul pundak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sedang duduk menghapalkan teks lagunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul merasakan kehadiran hyungnya itu dan segera menyuruh hyungnya untuk duduk di sampingnya—Sungmin.

"Lagu apa untuk pertunjukanmu nanti malam?" tanya Sungmin pada dongsaengnya itu.

"_Puff the magic dragon_" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Bravo_! Lagu kesukaanku!" pekik Sungmin senang dan menemani Kyuhyun membaca teks lagunya.

"Aku tidak suka lagu ini kkk~" jawab Kyuhyun terkikik geli bercanda dan Sungmin langsung mencubit pinggang dongsaengnya itu gemas. Kyuhyun balas mencubit hidung mancung hyungnya itu dan berakhirlah candaan mereka pada aksi cubit-cubitan yang konyol.

Sementara Seohyun yang tadinya hendak membawakan secangkir kopi untuk menemani Kyuhyun membaca teks lagunya mengurungkan niatnya melihat Sungmin sedang ada di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Seohyun memutar langkahnya menuju mejanya lagi dan meminum sendiri dua cangkir kopi yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Seohyun-ah! Belum juga pergi ke toko bunga?" pekik seseorang membuat Seohyun hampir tersedak kopinya—Yoona.

"Ah! Eonnie! Uhuk~!" keluh Seohyun dan menelan air di mulutnya dengan sulit. Yoona mengelus pundak dongsaengya itu dan terkikik geli meminta maaf.

"Kau membuat dua cangkir kopi? Eum, kau menyiapkannya untukku kan?" tuding Yoona melihat dua cangkir kopi di meja kerja Seohyun. Tanpa ijin Yoona langsung mengambil secangkir kopi di sana dan menegukknya perlahan. Seohyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, untuk eonnie~" jawab Seohyun mengubah niatnya—itu kopi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Pahit, kurasa kau tidak membuat kopi ini untuk yeoja," protes Yoona setelah meneguk kopinya. Seohyun tertawa hambar.

"Itu karena setiap melihat wajah eonnie yang manis aku rasanya ingin membuat wajah eonnie terlihat pahit saja, jadi kubuatkan eonnie kopi pahit" jawab Seohyun alih-alih bercanda. Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

'Seohyun-ah~ seharusnya kau tahu, wajahmu jauh lebih manis dalam memoriku' batin Yoona di sela tawanya—dan lupa pertanyaan awalnya soal toko bunga tadi.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Dia lelah, tapi ketika dia menatap bunga-bunga di keranjangnya yang masih sangat segar seolah memberinya kekuatan untuk terus berjalan, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Lima ratus meter lagi~ fiuh~" ucap Ryeowook membaca plang jalan yang menunjukkan keberadaan halte bus.

"Ah! Aku menyerah!" pekik Ryeowook akhirnya. Jalanan masih sepi tak ada kendaraan lewat dan hanya berhias pepohonan rimbun yang teduh. Ryeowook akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah salah satu pohon tepat di dekat plang jalan yang tadi dia baca.

Ryeowook menatap bunga di keranjangnya -bunga di keranjangnya masih segar tapi dia malah lesu menyerah seperti ini. Dan dia memeluk keranjang itu sendu.

Keranjang bunga itu menutupi wajah Ryeowook—menyisakan sepasang mata sipit Ryeowook untuk terlihat. Kemudian sorot mata Ryeowook menangkap sebuah serpihan kaca tergeletak di jalanan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, diambilnya serpihan kaca yang seukuran pegangan tangan itu hati-hati. Di tatapnya batang pohon tempat dia berteduh—seharusnya kalian tahu apa yang akan di lakukan setelah ini.

"Gimme lucky day!"

Sempurna. Pahatan itu terbaca cukup jelas di batang pohon itu. Ryeowook menatap hasil karyanya puas. Dia menepuk-nepuk batang pohon itu perlahan dan ketika dia mendongak menatap dedaunan pohon itu, dia baru sadar. Yang dia pahat adalah pohon sakura. Ryeowook menyesal.

"Ah! Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud! Maafkan akuuu~" mohon Ryeowook pada pohon sakura yang habis dipahatnya dan memeluk pohon itu penuh rasa bersalah. Terlihat konyol tapi namja mungil itu benar-benar memeluk pohon sakura itu dan hampir menangis dan terus menerus memohon. Seperti orang gila dengan keranjang bunga dan memeluk pohon bunga.

"HEI KAU!" bentak seseorang membuat Ryeowook yang sedang meminta maaf pada pohon sakura itu terkesiap. Seorang namja anchovy dengan rambut pirang dan pakaian ala penjaga hutan itu menghampiri Ryeowook—Eunhyuk.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

"Sunbae~ sekarang sudah waktunya kita pergi ke toko bunga, konsermu akan mulai enam jam lagi kan?" tegur Seohyun dengan suara lembut pada Kyuhyun yang masih asik menulis _script_ lagu. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap asistennya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera bagun memakai jas hitamnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Seohyun mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sudah mau berangkat?" pekik Jessica yang kebetulan lewat bersama Yoona berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun juga Seohyun yang mengekor.

"Ne, terima kasih untuk emnyiapkan pertunjukan yang bagus untukku nona" ucap Kyuhyun pada putri direktur perusahaan tempat pertunjukkannya itu. Jessica tersenyum tipis.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Seohyun yang selalu menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi, dia asisten yang tepat ku pilihkan untukmu kan?" tanya Jessica dan tersenyum ke arah Seohyun dan Seohyun membalas senyum itu.

"Ne, semua itu tak lain juga berkatmu nona~" jawab Kyuhyun bersikukuh.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti setelah pertunjukan" ucap Jessica dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sementara Jessica dan Yoona berjalan melewati Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. Yoona berhenti sejenak di depan Seohyun dan tersenyum tipis, Seohyun membalasnya.

Kyuhyun berlalu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan Seohyun mempercepat langkahnya hati-hati.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang sementara Seohyun duduk di kursi depan bersama dengan seseorang yang akan membawa mereka ke toko bunga—Sungmin.

Sepanjang jalan mereka bercengkerama dan bercanda sesekali—mungkin lebih tepat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bercanda dan Seohyun hanya diam tersenyum mendengar candaan mereka.

"Bunga apa yang akan kalian beli hari ini untuk pertunjukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baby breath sunbae" jawab Seohyun.

"Bunga kecil, mungil dan indah, sepertimu hyung! Hahahhaah!" gelak Kyuhyun mulai menggoda hyungnya lagi membuat pipi Sungmin sedikit merona dan ikut tergelak untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Dan Seohyun sekali lagi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar candaan kering dari Kyuhyun.

Dan seperti itulah mereka sepanjang jalan.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

"Hoahh! Eunhyuk-sshi! Gomawo! Jeongmal gomawo! Gamsahamnida!" pekik Ryeowook riang setelah turun dari mobil patroli hutan yang dikemudikan Eunhyuk. Beruntung sekali Ryeowook bertemu dengan penjaga hutan itu—meski pada awalnya sangat buruk.

Eunhyuk mengira Ryeowook orang gila karena memeluk pohon bunga di pinggir jalan dan membawa keranjang penuh bunga ditambah penampilan Ryeowook yang sudah agak kumal karena kelelahan berjalan. Tapi pada akhirnya Ryeowook menjelaskan semuanya dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa dengan tingkah konyol Ryeowook lalu membawa namja mungil itu ke tempat tujuannya. Kota.

"Lain kali jangan menyakiti pohon lagi anak muda" pesan Eunhyuk dari dalam mobil patrolinya. Ryeowook mengangguk imut.

"Pasti sunbae! Aku tidak janji! Heheh! Terima kasih!" jawab Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan tingkah bocah yang ditemukannya ini.

"Sudah hampir jam satu, kau tidak mau mentraktirku makan siang sebagai bayaranku mengantarmu sampai sini?" tagih Eunhyuk membuat Ryeowook terperanjat.

"Jam satu?!" pekik Ryeowook kaget. Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti.

"Oh nooo! Hyung! Aku pergi dulu! Akan ku bayarkan makan siang untukmu suatu hari jika kita bertemu lagi! _Bye_!" janji Ryeowook dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya berlari ke trotoar jalanan di mana gedung-gedung pertokoan megah berdiri. Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng lagi. Yang jelas sekarang dia harus kembali ke hutan—atau setidaknya mungkin dia bisa membeli makan siang dulu.

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

Seohyun dan Kyuhyun turun dari mobil ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan toko bunga yang mereka tuju. Kyuhyun mengetuk jendela kaca di mana Sungmin duduk masih di dalam mobil.

"Hyung, tidak turun?" ucap Kyuhyun ketika kaca mobil perlahan turun.

"Aniyo, aku akan beli makan siang untuk kita bertiga, kau ambilah dulu bunga untuk pertunjukkanmu," jawab Sungmin dan mengulas senyum manis, Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu—Seohyun menatap mereka dengan senyuman.

"Seohyun-ah! Kau mau makan apa?" pekik Sungmin pada Seohyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu toko bunga.

"Apapun yang menurut sunbae enak akan ku makan," jawab Seohyun dan tersenyum tipis. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mau jajangmyun" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin bertanya.

"Aku sudah tahu!" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ketus yang manis dan menjitak dahi dongsaengnya itu—kemudian mobil yang Sungmin bawa berlalu.

Seohyun masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam toko bunga sementara Kyuhyun berjalan sangat lambat menuju pintu toko bunga.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka bunga," gumam Kyuhyun setelah tubuhnya berdiri tepat di jalanan trotoar di mana toko bunga itu berada. Dia ingin menunggu di luar saja—membiarkan asistennya itu memilih dan mengambil bunga pertunjukannya sendirian—tugas asisten.

Sementara Seohyun di dalam toko bunga sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si penjaga toko—namja dengan tampang manis dan aura lembutnya—Luhan.

"Ah Seo, kau datang lagi" sapa Luhan ketika Seohyun menghampirinya

"Ne oppa, aku mau mengambil buket bunga yang ku pesan kemarin, sudah datang?" tanya Seohyun ramah.

"Hm, ku rasa sebentar lagi datang. Bisa kau menunggu sedikit Seo?" bujuk Luhan dan Seohyun tersenyum ramah mengiyakan dan melihat-lihat bunga-bunga di toko Luhan terlebih dahulu—tak lupa menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun yang Seohyun kira ikut membeli makan siang bersama Sungmin—padahal namja jakung itu ada di luar toko.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya ke trotoar dan tetap sabar berdiri di depan toko bunga menunggu asistennya keluar membawakan bunga pertunjukkannya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya mencoba menemukan ponselnya untuk memanggil Seohyun agar lebih cepat keluar dari toko—nihil. Ponselnya tertinggal di jok mobil sepertinya.

"Aish!" keluh Kyuhyun, dia sudah mulai kepanasan berada di trotoar jalan di depan toko bunga karena terik matahari. Kulit sepucat saljunya bisa memerah nanti.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu toko bunga itu. Tapi sepertinya niat itu harus diurungkan karena ketika Kyuhyun baru mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke toko bunga bunga itu tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhantam benda keras membuat tubuh jakungnya terjungkal ke trotoar jalanan.

"BRUK!"

Dentuman suara orang bertubrukkan itu terdengar cukup keras seprti mobil yang menabrak gerobak sayur yang sedang melintas di depannya—anggaplah Kyuhyun adalah gerobak sayur yang sedang melintas dan orang yang menabrak Kyuhyun adalah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan cepatnya dan rem mobil itu blong. Ya!

Seorang namja mungil ikut terjungkal di trotoar jalan. Namja mungil itulah yang tadi menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke toko bunga. Namja mungil itu berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan—padahal dia menubruk setan yang mulai marah sekarang. Keranjang penuh bunga yang namja mungil itu bawa terlempar ke udara setelah menubruk Kyuhyun. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu bertebaran ke udara seperti butiran hujan salju dengan kelopak-kelopak mungilnya menjatuhi tubuh Kyuhyun juga namja mungil itu.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang nyeri karena menyangga tubuhnya jatuh ke trotoar jalan. Perasaannya benar-benar marah sekarang dan dia segera menatap siapa orang yang menabraknya tanpa permisi tadi—seorang namja mungil dengan taburan kelopak bunga yang jatuh menimpanya—Ryeowook.

_Seperti sebuah takdir yang bertemu karena rencana. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah bagian dari kesalahan-kesalahan manusia dalam kejadian hidupnya—dan mereka menyebut kesalahan itu takdir. Membuat manusia bertemu dnegan manusia lainnya._

"_**Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terpesona ketika pertama kali melihatmu?"**_

"_**Aku tahu jawabannya"**_

"_**Dengan kelopak-kelopak baby breath yang menghujani tubuhmu dan berterbangan di udara seperti salju pertama di musim dingin"**_

**.**

**=Uqqielf_ Baby Breath Petals=**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

**~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ ~~TBC~~ TBC ~~TBC ~~TBC ~~ **

Fiuhh~ selesai juga chap satu FF ini.

FF pertama yang saya ketik di akhir tahun. Terinspirasi dari bunga kecil sederhana tapi indah—_Baby breath_

Ada yang belum tahu bunga ini? cari di google pasti nemu /plak/

Nah~ berhubung cerita ini baru dimulai nih, siapa yang mau baca lanjutannya? XD

Silahkan sumbangkan review kalian untuk author abal-abal yang butuh sumbangaan review ini untuk melanjutkan ceritanya ^^a /plak/

#ReviewMempereratTaliPerFanfictan

uKYUkkie213


End file.
